Des yeux couleur noisette
by Tsu-Nii-Sama
Summary: Le club de basket du lycée Seirin est en plein entrainement.. Et personne n'a remarqué qu'à travers la porte entrouverte, un oeil de couleur noisette observe calmement les joueurs. Enfin.. Un joueur.


Hello ! J'vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma première fic ! 8D  
Huh huh, c'est un peu stressant, j'ai l'impression de me rendre de mon plein gré à la potence.. :3'  
Passons, neh ? ~

**Titre **: Des yeux couleur noisette.  
**Manga **: Kuroko's Basket  
**Paire **: Kise Ryota x Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Disclaimer **: L'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient aucunement.  
**Rating **: K+ (Pas d'humeur à faire un lemon, avec ma mère à côté et tout.. x_x)

* * *

Nous étions au lycée de Seirin. Plus précisément au gymnase. A l'intérieur, sur le sol parfaitement lisse, l'équipe de basket s'entraînait activement, sous les conseils avisés de leur manager.

- Kagami, fais plus de passes ! Hyûga, tu ralentis ! Criait-elle, sa voix raisonnant dans toute la pièce, faisant grimacer les joueurs qui n'osaient guère lui demander de baisser d'un ton de peur de se prendre un coup.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'est que la porte était entrouverte, et qu'un œil couleur noisette observait discrètement l'entraînement des adolescents. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'intéressait. Il était venu voir quelque chose d'autre.. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un d'autre.  
Son regard était braqué sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui enchaînait les passes sans jamais tenter de marquer un seul panier. Disparaissant de temps à autres pour réapparaître miraculeusement à côté du ballon.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune espion lorsqu'une action de celui qu'il observait rapporta deux points à son équipe.

- Pas de doutes, c'est bien Kuroko.. Murmura-t-il sur un ton admiratif.

En effet, Kise Ryota ne se lassait pas d'observer son ex-compagnon jouer. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ses déplacements, quelque chose d'hypnotisant.  
Alors que Riko sifflait la fin de l'entraînement, le jeune blond se décida enfin à entrer. Aussitôt, des cris hystériques retentirent.

- Kyahhhh ! C'est Kise-kuuun !

Il ne fallut guère plus de 10 secondes pour qu'il soit entouré d'une vingtaine de filles qui piaillaient et s'agitaient pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Kise se frotta l'arrière de la tête, rit d'un air gêné, puis releva ses yeux vers l'équipe de Seirin. La plupart s'étaient tournés vers lui lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les cris des groupies.. Mais pas lui. Tetsuya Kuroko se contentait de ramasser une balle et d'aller la ranger dans un grand sac, suivit de Kagami, qui semblait lui reprocher une quelconque inattention pendant le match d'entraînement.

Le joueur de Kaijou perdit lentement son sourire et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, ne prêtant plus attention à ses admiratrices qui se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il les écarta poliment de quelques mouvements de bras, sans pour autant les regarder. Deux remplaçants de Seirin vinrent d'ailleurs l'aider, dispersant les jeunes filles en leur demandant de cesser de crier.

- Oh, Kise ! Ca faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Riko qui lui sourit légèrement.

- Ouais, après notre défaite contre vous, le coach nous a fait nous entraîner deux fois plus dur..

La manager éclata d'un rire qui trahissait sa fierté, et le blond en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il cherchait celui qu'il avait perdu de vue.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Hein ? Oh, euh.. Où est passé Kurokocchi ?

- Je crois qu'il est allé ranger des ballons dans la réserve.. Tu voulais lui parler ? Je me disais bien que tu arrivais un peu trop tard pour l'entraînement !

- Il lui sourit amicalement et acquiesça, répondant ensuite avec entrain :

- Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu, il me manquait!~

- Je vois, je vois !

Elle rit à nouveau puis se tourna vers les autres joueurs. La majorité était déjà partie se doucher, elle alla donc discuter stratégie avec Hyûga. Kise les observa quelques secondes, puis partit du côté de la réserve, à la recherche de son indifférent aux cheveux bleus. En ouvrant la porte du local, il tomba nez à nez avec Kagami.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous là, toi ? Demanda ce dernier sur un ton peu amical, dévisageant l'étranger.

- Je suis venu voir mon Kuroko chéri ! Répondit Kise sans se démonter, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tch.. T'es collant..

Il sortit du local et s'éloigna alors que le blond éclatait de rire et entrait dans la pièce. Tout au fond, il aperçut celui qui l'intéressait tant. Ce dernier ferma un sec plein de ballons avant de lentement tourner sa tête vers lui.

- Bonjour, Kise-kun. Lâcha-t-il de sa voix calme qui ne trahissait rien.

- Hello ! Répondit l'autre, enjoué, en se précipitant vers lui pour l'enlacer par derrière. Je t'ai manquééé ?

- Pas particulièrement..

- Oh la, oh la.. Tu es bien froid, Kurokocchi !

Le joueur de Seirin haussa les épaules, son ex-compagnon lui souffla alors dans l'oreille, essayant de le faire réagir. Il arborait une moue embêtée qui s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua que Kuroko ne laissait toujours rien paraître.  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et décida de franchir les limites qui s'imposaient entre deux hommes. Sa langue vint alors chatouiller le lobe du bleuté, le faisant doucement frissonner.

- J'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Kise-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je joue, Kurokocchi !

- Je n'aime pas ce jeu, lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Ryota poussa un soupir exaspéré puis glissa son nez dans le cou du garçon. Il lui répondit alors de son ton boudeur et enfantin.

- Nan. Pas envie.

- Kise-kun..

- Chut. Pas envie, j'ai dit.

Kuroko frissonna à nouveau. Le blond s'amusait de nouveau avec sa langue, mais celle-ci parcourait désormais son cou, laissant derrière elle un filet de salive. Le plus petit des deux s'agita un peu, essayant de repousser l'autre. Mais celui-ci ne relâchait pas sa prise, jugeant ce moment trop important pour se terminer maintenant.

- J'ai dit non, Kurokocchi ! Pourquoi tu-

Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.  
Les joues de son ami étaient écarlates.  
Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Kise. Il appuya sa bouche contre l'oreille du jeune passeur qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Kurokocchi est le plus mignon quand il rougit.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, essayant de cacher son visage, honteux sans oser l'avouer. Il se racla doucement la gorge, refusant de laisser transparaître cette gêne dans sa voix.

- Tu te trompes, Kise-kun. Je ne rougis pas.

- Si, si, si.~ J'en suis sûr.~

Kuroko ne répondit rien. Il gardait obstinément la tête baissée.  
Mais cela ne convenait pas au blondinet, qui se plaça devant son ex-compagnon, une main dans son dos alors que l'autre venait relever son menton de force. Il contempla longuement son visage. Son si adorable visage. Sa lèvre inférieure doucement mordillée, ses joues d'un rouge appuyé, et ses yeux bleus qui passaient de gauche à droite sans oser se poser sur celui qui lui faisait face. Ryota se sentit fondre et posa doucement son front contre celui de l'autre garçon.

- Kurokocchi.. Murmura-t-il alors, ayant peur de briser l'ambiance qui s'était installée ici si jamais il haussait la voix.

- Q.. Quoi.. ? Répondit l'autre d'une voix peu assurée.

Il n'arrivait plus à arborer son expression indifférente, et cela le gênait affreusement. Il avait tellement l'habitude à ce que l'on ne s'occupe pas de lui, à ce qu'on l'oublie et qu'on le laisse derrière.. Mais désormais, tous les gestes de Kise étaient dirigés vers sa petite existence. Sa respiration heurtait la sienne, s'y mélangeait comme si elle la connaissait parfaitement. Ses cheveux frôlaient les siens, de même que leurs nez.

Et doucement, tout doucement, les lèvres de Kise se posèrent sur celles de Kuroko, liant parfaitement les deux jeunes hommes l'un à l'autre.

* * *

**THE END!~ 8D**  
Fuh fuh fuh, ce que c'est court.. M'enfin, disons que je voulais la finir ce soir. x) Et puis, c'est pas tant qu'ça la taille qui compte, neh ?:3  
Bref, ça vous a plu ? Je suis totalement accro à ce couple, alors j'suis heureux que ma première fiction soit sur eux ! J'en ferai sûrement d'autres, cette paire est tellement parfaite!~ *3*  
A la revoyure, les amis !


End file.
